This invention belongs to the field of agricultural chemistry, and provides to the art a new method of protecting plants from, and reducing the adverse effects of, foliar and soil-borne phytopathogens. The importance of protecting plants from phytopathogens can hardly be exaggerated. Virtually every ornamental and crop plant suffers from the ravages of phytopathogen-caused plant diseases. Many economically important crops cannot be successfully raised without a chemical agent for the protection of the plant from phytopathogens. Some of the earliest achievements of agricultural chemistry were in the field of plant protection, and the search for new and improved plant protective agents continues to be pursued vigorously.
A few prior publications are important to the understanding of the background of this invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,681 and 3,839,569, of the present inventor, disclosed the fungicidal efficacy of tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinolines and s-triazolo[4,3-a]quinolines, respectively. Belgian Pat. No. 803,098 and West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,350 disclosed that certain imidazoquinoxalines are also useful as agricultural fungicides.